


Магия

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [28]
Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 28 — песня артиста, который вам нравится.Океан ЭльзыЯ не сдамся без бою
Relationships: The Overlord (Overlord - Triumph Video Games)/male original character
Series: Songfic challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510





	Магия

Прихвостни не понимали отношений между представителями одного пола.

В их исконном понимании, даже Госпожа должна была иметься в Башне исключительно для рождения потомков да услаждения глаз Повелителя. Они не понимали назначения всех этих красивых вещей, разве что признавали то, что большой трон выглядел очень презентабельно, но какое это имело отношение к той резне, которую нужно устроить? Госпожа могла украсить Башню по своему желанию, обставить, радовать Повелителя, рожать детей, но это были единственные причины, почему прихвостни обычно благоволели к ним — и еще из-за приказа Повелителя, как же иначе — хотя Гнарл, что логично, уже давно устал от такого количества дам. А моральные тяготы Повелителя, которому нужно выбрать лишь одну!

Катаклизм лишил их Башни и Сердца, но Повелитель также больше не был ограничен в количестве женщин в башне, пока они хотели этого, конечно, никто никогда бы не решил держать дам насильно. Разве что если они не пленницы.

Ибо дамы зачастую были агрессивнее самого пьяного бурого.

Но в ситуации, когда их Повелитель привел в Иной Мир… мужчину, они не знали, что делать. Тот довольно грымел на своей арфе, успев припрягать к этому еще двух. Оказалось, Трынчак, как его любовно называли прихвостни, ворча, был старым другом их нового Властелина, найденный в убежище в Нордберге. Детство у их Мастера было, несомненно, тяжелым, но это все еще не являлось причиной, почему они делали именно то, что раньше всегда Повелители делали только со своей Госпожой.

Нет, женщину Повелитель потом привел, Джуна одна стоило десятка, но фаворит все равно не менялся.

Прихвостни были в замешательстве. Империя Зла росла, уже и синих вернули в Иной Мир, и эти разбирающиеся в магии создания были их единственной надеждой хоть что-то понять. Те сначала долго ходили вокруг, что-то шептали, водили этими своими тонкими руками, потом сказали, чо чар никаких на Мастере нет точно. И, возможно, это просто любовь и связь.

К несчастью, суть этого была им неизвестна, так сформулировал это Гнарл, вздыхающий по отцу их Хозяина, что остался в Адской Бездне, стал богом. Гиблет иногда тоже что-то такое говорит, если возвращается спать среди всех.

В итоге, они смотрят на своего Повелителя, любят его больше этой жизни, намного больше, и могут принять эти странные отношения, этого странного мага-стихоплета, если их Властелин выглядит рядом с ним таким зло-удовлетворенно-счастливым.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
